


I want to feel you in the darkness.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [24]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Sensory deprivation square on my H/C Bingo card. Established relationship. Tommy wants to give Adam something special for his birthday and ropes in Raja to help. Only Tommy doesn't give Raja all the facts until she's there and nobody knows Tommy and Adam are kind of a couple but not a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to feel you in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.   
> possibly more porn than plot.

Tommy pov

"Thank you so much for helping me with this, I know its last minuet." Tommy smiles as he lets them into Adam's house, he ignores the look Raja gives him over the fact that he has his own front door key.

"I did have plans so this had better be good." Raja says firmly and yeah Tommy had realised she'd been planning to go out the moment he saw the knee high leather boots and the killer little black dress, he doesn't know shit about cloths but he knows when someone wears them well and Raja is wearing the hell out of that dress.

"I wanted to give Adam an early birthday present." Tommy grins.

"And were in his house why he's out why?" Raja asks following along beside Tommy as he leads the way.

"Oh he won't be gone long." Tommy shrugs.

"And you know this how." Its clear his vague answers are pissing Raja off.

"I was here when he left, then I came and met you because you always get lost on the way here." Tommy explains.

"Any reason why Adam left you alone in his house?" Raja presses.

"To go buy groceries." Tommy smiles.

"Stop dodging the question, why are you in Adam's place when he isn't, why do you have a key and what are we doing?" Raja asks as they make there way up the stairs.

"Well I have a key because I stay here sometimes and Adam doesn't mind me being here with out him." Which was the truth, not like the whole truth, but there wasn't a single lie in anything he said.

He walked in to Adam's bedroom and started stripping.

"What in the hell? Your surprise for Adam is what coming home to find his friends fucking in his bed? cos' hunny as cute as you are I would never hurt Adam like that." Raja said firmly.

"Relax I'm not trying to fuck you or trying to get you to fuck me. I just need you to tie me up, I mean Adam's a total voyeur so he might actually like the coming home to find people fucking in his bed thing, but this is about some of his other kinks." Tommy laughs shimmying out of his jeans.

"Kinks." Raja repeats faintly, maybe she believed Adam's I'm vanilla bullshit, but Tommy doubts she knows nothing, after all she's know Adam longer.

"Yeah I want you to tie me up, blind fold me and gag me, oh and ear plugs. I'm going for total sensory deprivation, all I'll be able to do is feel him touch me, nothing to go on but his touch, hot right?" Tommy knew Adam would be into it and could have just suggested it but then it wouldn't be a surprise, so if he wanted to do it and have it be a surprise he needed help. He'd phone Sutan and got Raja because he knew the makeup artist was trustworthy and not judgmental.

"Em what the hell Tommy Joe? Your having kinky sex with Adam as his birthday present? Kinky gay sex?" Raja asked as Tommy ditched his underwear, he put his shows under the dressers chair and his cloths on the seat, he wouldn't be needing them tonight.

"Well yeah, Adam's going to love it right? I can just imagine his face when he sees me all tied up and helpless." Tommy smiles and he starts gathering all the things he's hidden in the bedroom, soft rope, cuffs, a ball gag, a thick blindfold that blocks out everything and ear plugs that block out almost everything. once he has all this stuff on he won't be able to see, hear, feel, move or even taste anything beyond rubber. He will be completely helpless, trusting in Adam not to hurt him or take advantage, which is exactly the point, Adam has been hurt and he has lost faith in himself, he doesn't trust himself the way he used to with relationships even though Tommy doesn't think he's made any big mistakes. By giving him control like this Tommy hopes if Adam learns to trust himself again in a physical relationship he might trust himself outside the bedroom as well, he really wants that, for both their sakes.

"Tommy your straight." Raja points out slowly as if she's talking to a particularly slow child, no cruelty in her tone, just a hint of confusion and the need to get things straighten out.

"I've been sleeping with Adam for months, I have a key because when were home I spend more time here than at my place and that's why it isn't weird for Adam to leave me here." Tommy sighted, he didn't want to explain it all, he just wanted to set things up and surprise Adam, show the other man just how far his trust went.

"Your dating?" Raja asks.

"Nope." Tommy shakes his head.

"Bestfriends who fuck and have keys to each others homes? Fuck buddies I didn't think that was Adam's style." Raja frowns at him, it is not fun being looked at like that at the best of times, let alone when your naked.

"Its not like that, its not just fucking." Tommy has fucked around plenty, that's not what he's doing now.

"Then why aren't you dating? Is it because your not out? Does Adam not think you mean it or something?" Raja's sweet, she doesn't like most people assume that Tommy is the one trying to keep them in the closet and she knows Adams insecurities when it comes to straight boys who turn out to be bendy.

"He doesn't want to date." Tommy says simply, when it is so far from simple it makes him want to tear his hair out. He sits down next to the bundle of rope, feeling suddenly vulnerable, when stripping hadn't even made him blink.

"What? But your his type and clearly your okay with the male on male action, so why not?" Raja looks more confused now than she did when Tommy stripped.

"He thinks it'll mess things up. He doesn't think he can date with out fucking it up, doesn't trust himself. So I don't get to be his boyfriend, I practically live here, but we can't go out to dinner alone. I figure this will show him how much I trust him, I trust him with my body, but I trust him with everything else to and if it doesn't work? Well he still gets hot kinky sex for his birthday and we both love trying new things." Tommy says running a hand threw his hair and then trying to fix the mess, he wants to look good, but make up had been pointless, his eyes would be hidden behind a blindfold and his lips wrapped around a gag.

"And you want to be his boyfriend? To date him, your not just trying to fix a friend?" Raja asks coming to sit next to him on the bed, apparently unconcerned by the fact that he's as naked as the day he was born.

"I want to be with him, anyway I can have him, if all I can have is what I've got already? That's still a lot, but yeah I can't say that I don't want it all. To be his and to have everyone know it." Tommy sighted.

Raja's strong but slender arms slide around his chest pulling him in to a hug, Tommy goes with it deciding that if his dick swinging in the breeze doesn't bother Raja then he doesn't care either.

"Well then lets get you ready for Adam." Raja says tone business like drawing away from the hug, there is a faint blush visible in her cheeks and it makes Tommy smile, he wonders if he can bring that blush back in the future by mentioning the naked cuddling.

Tommy explains what he wants and then gets on the bed. Raja cuffs his hands together and then feeds rope threw the loops on the cuffs, Tommy kneels on the bed, facing the headboard and Raja tied the rope to it. His hand are trapped together in front of him, high enough that he can not touch his own cock, he pleasure is in Adam's hands, touching himself is not a part of that. He won't be able to touch Adam which he will miss but he wants Adam to have all the control.

"Wiggle your fingers for me, are they good?" Raja instructs as she use more rope to bind his forearms together, he wants his movement as limited as possible. He wiggles his fingers to prove he can and Raja pats his head smirking, she is very good with knots, Tommy definitely picked the right person to help.

He tells Raja to grab a bag he had forgotten to get out that has pretty much the contents of a small sex shop inside, he wanted Adam to have plenty to play with, he blushes and asks Raja to put a cock ring on him, it will give Adam another level of control over his body and it will stop Tommy from getting over existed to soon, he's sort of enjoying being tied up. Raja slips it on easily, with out a fumble, not that Tommy had though she would. He should feel weird about a friend touching his dick, but its not like she was jacking it and he doesn't.

Next his legs are spread further apart so that Adam can fit between them, it forces him to lean forward, back arching a little ass sticking out, rope goes around his ankles, one length tying one leg to a bed post a separate length doing the same to the other, his legs have some movement, the rope has some slack in the line but not a lot and if he moves to much he'll fall anyway, face first in to the wall, Adam's allowed to move his legs, Tommy won't be moving them. Raja blindfolds him next, blocking out all the light in the room, Tommy can't see anything any more. He tell Raja there is a note she needs to give to Adam, she won't be leaving till Adam arrives, it wouldn't be safe to leave him that helpless. The gag goes into his mouth the rubber ball tasting as unpleasant as he knew it would and now he's lost his only way of communicating, he can't safeword like this, the note makes it clear that just this once there will be no safewords or signals. This isn't stopping until Adam is finished, Tommy would be a liar if he said he wasn't afraid, just a little, he knows better than to make it impossible to call and end to something, but he trust Adam so much he believes that the other man knows his limits and won't pass them. Adam has never set a foot wrong during sex, always seeming to know if something wasn't right and what felt the best. A true sex God.

"I'm going to put the ear plugs in now." Raja warns and Tommy nods, he can make the movement, could say yes or no this way, but he won't be able to hear questions soon and that's the point. he is completely at Adam's mercy.

He waits in the silence, in the dark, knowing Adam will come and that it will be okay once he can feel him.

Adam pov

He's a little surprised when he comes home and Tommy isn't in the living room watching TV and that he doesn't appear in the kitchen to see what food Adam bough. He had said he would stay the night and he never takes off with out saying something so Adam puts away anything that can go off or melt and then goes in hunt of a note.

He's more than a little surprised when he finds the note clutched in Raja's hand, his friend hadn't mentioned coming over and he's blocking Adam's way in to his own room.

"Read the note first, he was very insistent that you read the note before you got in your room." Raja huffs, Adam wonders if he'll get inside to find all of Tommy's stuff gone, all the cloths and other things that have been moved in so that Tommy doesn't have to keep going back to his apartment when he needed things. When Adam had left to go shopping he had seemed happy though so it seems silly to think he would have left.

Adam,  
Happy birthday, I know its early but this isn't something I can give you at your birthday party. No safewords, no singles just you doing what ever you want to my body, Sutan helped, if you want to let him watch or something that's your choice. I know you like being watched, so if you want someone to see you fucking me go right ahead. I'm your present so do what ever you want with me. I really hope you like this, now come on I know how long it takes you to shop I've probably been here ages, so come enjoy the surprise. I know I'll know your touch even in the dark.  
yours for as long as you want me,  
Tommy.

Raja let's him into the room the and Adam thinks he might die, God nothing has ever looked more beautiful, he can feel his cock hardening instantly. He wonders closer to the bed when Tommy doesn't react to him walking in, takes in the blindfold, the gag, the earplugs. Tommy has robbed himself of most of his sense and then left himself for Adam. It is impossible for Adam to even guess how vulnerable Tommy must feel, the level of trust this takes astounds Adam, shakes him to the core. He doesn't even notice Raja coming over until a bag is shoved into his hands.

"Some stuff to play with." Raja explains.

Adam hands her the note glancing in the bag, hardly able to force his eyes off of Tommy bound, up on his bed, waiting.

"Oh do you want me to stay or go?" Raja asks.

"Stay." Adam says with out looking at her.

"Because being watched gets you hot? Or do you not trust yourself to be a good Dom? Want an extra set of eyes?" Raja asks and Adam does look away from Tommy even though its a struggle. He looks at Raja and there is a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"The idea of being watched gets me hot. I've Dom a guy before, I know how to look after them." Adam frowns.

"I know you do, just checking to see if you know that." Raja said simply.

"Oh what did he say to you?" Adam asks.

"Not a lot, enough for me to know you don't trust yourself with him. Enough to know he really wants you to trust yourself to be with him. I'd go as far as to say the boys in love." Raja folds her arms across her chest and Adam looks at the bed.

"Fuck your right." Tommy clearly trusts him and the guy doesn't go around trusting blindly.

"So what are you going to do?" Raja asks

"Blow his mind and mine. Then take him to dinner, tell the world he's mine." Adam said softly staring at all that lovely pale skin on display.

"That's my boy." Raja says brightly going to walk past him. Adam stops her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"Stay, as thanks for helping us both." Adam offers.

"Okay, I'll stay a while. See you spank your boy or something. Lord knows I would love to spank that tiny ass of his, its really not as flat as I though it would be, he needs tighter pants." Raja smiles wickedly.

Adam smirks walking till he's level with Tommy's head he reaches out petting the blondes hair with one hand and running his fingers along the ball gags strap against his cheek. Tommy jolts at being touched with out warning and then quickly relaxes, leaning into Adam's touch and he's sure Tommy knows its him, not Raja checking up on him.

"Spank him, I want to see if he knows its not me touching him. We've talked about this sort of thing you know, I know his limits." Adam said trusting himself like Raja had made it clear Tommy wanted, as if he could miss that message in his gift.

Raja comes closer, cheeks lightly flushed and using an open palm she hits one of Tommy's ass cheeks. He makes a small noise behind the gag and Adam nods at Raja to keep going. The room is filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and muffled whimpers, Adam wonders what it is like to feel all this with out hearing it. When Raja steps away Adam gets on to the bed, hearing another, different noise behind the gag, it sounded happy to Adam like Tommy was pleased.

"I'll leave you boys alone." Raja tells him. her eyes are wild, her face is flushed and Adam just smiles, he can be a possessive man but sharing a little could be good.

Adam turns his focus back on Tommy he gets back off the bed and knows that the noise is a muffled whimper this time. He sheds his cloths and grabs some lube, he doesn't need any other toys, he needs to be with Tommy. He gets back behind the blonde, between his obscenely spread legs and strokes his hands over heated flesh, the skin is pink and tender from the spanking. Tommy practically purrs trying to move into his touch instead of flinching away, even though it must hurt a little. His little kitty is a kinky little fuck at times.

He lubes up his fingers not used to it being so quiet during sex, Tommy normally runs his mouth, he is one pushy bottom and he tells Adam exactly what he wants, what he likes, by taking away his voice its left up to Adam, every decision is and once again he's blown away by the level of trust he's been given. He's careful, adding fingers slowly, Tommy can hardly move back on them with Adam between his legs, but he can rock a little and he does and its encourages Adam to be bolder to give him more. He goes up to four fingers and normally he would only use three even though it means things are tight enough for it to still burn for Tommy more than he would like, he never gets past three because Tommy bitches him out if he tries, he tends to lose patience after the second finger even though hr knows he can't take Adam with that little prep.

Adam can hear the desperate sounds coming from Tommy even though he can't manage words and so he coats his aching cock with lube before throwing it aside. if it spills it'll be a bitch to clean up, but fuck it, he needs Tommy now, besides if he leaves him tied up to long Tommy will be in agony. He hears what he thinks is a whine when he removes his fingers but its cut off when Adam slides inside with just one smooth thrust, Tommy is normally to tight for anything but slow and steady, this time he is so relaxed and open that Adam can just thrust straight in to him, burying his dick to the hilt in Tommy, he has to hold still, the sudden warmth and tightness on his neglected cock almost too much, its so good.

The ball gag doesn't muffle all of the moans as Adam begins thrusting, he holds on to Tommy's hips trying to find the right angle to have them both seeing stars. He knows when he's hit it by the way Tommy's hips jerk, after that he makes sure to hit it every single time he thrusts in to Tommy's bound body. He lets go of one hand to reach around and jerk Tommy off and he finds the cock ring, he curses loudly and almost laughs when he realises no one can hear him, Tommy is the only one there and he doesn't have that sense at the moment.

Adam finds the catch on the cock ring and flicks it open and is blown away when he feels Tommy's cock jerk in his hand and his muscles clamp down on Adam's cock, hot cum pumps out on to his hand and the bed while the blonde writes against him, it is the hottest thing Adam has ever seen or felt and he doesn't last more than a handful more thrust before his orgasm hits him like a freight train, it feels so good that his vision weights out. When he comes to Adam quickly pulls out and starts untying Tommy as quickly as he can in his post orgasm daze. He unbinds his arms and legs first, guiding the blonde till he id laid out flat on his back. Adam massages the muscles and anywhere the skin has turned pink, Tommy hadn't struggled much but Adam was pretty sure his wrists and ankles would be marked up anyway.

He takes out the gag next and watches Tommy move his jaw to try and ease the stiffness, he presses a kiss to Tommy's lips ignoring the rubbery taste. The earplugs come out next and then lastly the blindfold. Hr's missed being able to look in those warm brown eyes that always give away so much, right now he looks pretty blissed out.

"Umm surprise." Tommy smiles dopeily.

"Yeah you really surprised me and Raja, she left by the way." Adam says getting on all fours so he can hover over Tommy's probably as tender as fuck body.

"Did Raja spank me? Not your hands" Tommy grumbles sleepily, he is so cute like this and it makes Adam smile like an idiot that even short most his senses, trapped in the dark, Tommy knows his touch.

"You feel okay? Want to shower?" Adam asked leaning in for a long slow kiss.

"Feel fine, think I cumed my brain out of my dick but I'm fine." Tommy insists lifting his head a little for another kiss.

"You hungry? I want to take you out to dinner, you know a date." Adam offers knowing Tommy knows what a big deal this is for him.

"No." Tommy shakes his head and Adam freezes above him.

"I'm to tiered for a dinner date, make it a breakfast day and I am so yours." Tommy says between yawns and Adam feels his heart start beating again.

"Yeah breakfast sounds like a good idea." Adam says lying down next to Tommy, who instantly rolls over and cuddles into him like he's the blondes personal pillow, he is so okay with that. Forget rock and roll, he can just be Tommy's pillow it sounds like an awesome job to him.

Tommy's out like a light in seconds, but true to his word he's up for breakfast and they go for their long over due first date. By the time his actual birthday party Adam has got used to calling Tommy his boyfriend. He forgets everyone doesn't know when Isaac keeps pestering Tommy about his why every inch of his skin is covered and why he keeps moving a little funny if he stands still too long. Adam tells the drummer to stop picking on his boyfriend and suddenly every pair of eyes in the room is on them, realisation appearing on his friends and families faces, well most of them.

"Tommy's not my boyfriend, I'm married dude." Isaac frowns, Adam wonders how many beers he's had to think Adam was calling Tommy Isaac's boyfriend.

Now everyone's looking at Isaac half as if they expect him to be joking the rest waiting for him to realise what Adam really meant. Adam doesn't do either, he sits down next to Tommy and pulls the blonde in to his lap and moves his mouth close to his boyfriends ear.

"How about we try my birthday surprise again, only this time you get to tie me up and take away my senses." Adam whispered hoping that Tommy got his message to, that he trusted the blonde the same way he was trusted.

Tommy shivers and bites off a moan before nodding, by this point Isaac has noticed were Tommy is sitting and recalculated now instead of putting two and two together and coming up with six he's found his way to the right answer and Adam had to put a hold on the sex talk to get interrogated. When people ask how they got together Tommy smirks and tells them he found Adam in the dark and never explains what he means, in interviews once people find out there dating Adam just says they went out to breakfast for there first date. Something's are better left in the bedroom.....like Tommy's handcuffs.


End file.
